powerrangerscentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Ranger Red
A mother takes her baby out work a walk in the park, when they're surrounded by Grinders. Luckily Scott & Ziggy show up. Scott protects the baby, while Ziggy protects the mom. Meanwhile, Flynn, Summer & Dillon are dealing with more Grinders across town. Our heroes regroup at Dr. K instructions only to find that the Attack Bot they were after has escape via an underground mining tunnel. When Dr. K tries to send in the Croc Carrier Zord, things start going haywire. The Zord hit a tower in the city, with civilians around it. But Doc K orders the Rangers to continue after the Attack Bot. So the choice is up to Ranger Red. We flash back to Scotts days before Corinth, when he was undergoing more training, though constantly living in the shadow of his older brother. When the Venjix Attack started, Marcus Truman told Scott to meet him in the hanger & be in the air in 3 minutes. Back in the present day, the Red Ranger orders everyone to follow him into the city. The team manages to save the people from the falling debris. However, the Attack Bot has escaped. Back at the base, Ziggy is still trying to be friends with Doctor K, while she discovers that she made a mistake in the configuration of the Croc Carrier Zord. Next morning while Ziggy sleeps in his cereal, Doctor K brings everyone up to speed on what went wrong with the Croc Carrier. So, in order so the new Zord to function without someone piloting it, they'll need a Remote Overthruster Core Reactor. However, there isn't one inside the city & they can't make one. But Scott knows where one is. We flash back again to a briefing held my Marcus Truman to his other pilots. His fighter jet was going to be equipped with that reactor for their attack on the Venjix Army. Before leaving, Colonel Truman ordered his son to stay back & out of the way of Marcus. He didn't trust that Scott was ready for the fight. Back to the present, Scott is asking his father for the information of where Marcus' fighter jet was shot down. But Colonel Truman still doesn't believe that Scott is ready for that kind of dangerous mission. But as Scott goes to leave, he takes the CD without anyone seeing him. When the alarm sounds, the others learn, via Doc K, that Scott has left the city in search of the Reactor. We flash back once again to the fight between the Eagle Squads and the Venjix forces; the battle when Marcus Truman was shot down. After being forced to eject from his jet, Scott was rescued by Summer. Back to present, Scott has found the Reactor, as well as Marcus' recommendation letter for Colonel Truman. But Scott has also been found by the Grinders & Attack Bot. Scott manages to get close to Corinth but is then cut off by Grinders. Luckily Colonel Truman & his forces show up to help. Once inside the city, Scott has Colonel Truman take the Reactor to Dr. K, while he holds off the Venjix Forces. Blue & Yellow show up to help. Together they take the Attack Bot down with the Road Blaster. Just as Venjix makes the bot grow, Dr. K attaches the Overthruster and begins powering up the Croc Carrier. Black & Green arrive with their 3 Zords. They form the ValveMax Megazord and begin battling the Attack Bot. The Megazord unleashes its triple attack & destroys the Attack Bot. Colonel Truman returns to his desk to find the Red Envelope that he had given Marcus, for him to write his Recommendation Letter for leader of Second Squad. The Colonel reads the letter & finds that Marcus recommended Scott as leader for the Second Squadron.